Come in with the Rain
by sparklylulz
Summary: They gave each other a second chance, and they were both happier for it. But, none of that matters anymore.


**A/N: Yes! I am back. With new Puckleberry angst. I hate sad endings, but I really felt inspired to write this. I hope that you like it, never the less. It's kind of brief, but you know, I take what the creativity gods send. This is pretty AU, and probably makes no sense, but I try.**

**Oh, and the song used is "Come in With the Rain" by Taylor Swift.**

**:]**

* * *

"_I could go back to every laugh,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore,_

_And I know all the steps up to your door,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore"_

Rachel's voice was always comforting to him. Even when she was an annoying little girl that sat behind him in fourth grade. She'd sing to herself and it was like his entire world calmed down, even if just for a second. It wasn't just that she was an amazing singer, it was the way her voice made the words seem so much more urgent to him.

When he had gotten older, and learned what love was, one thing always stood out in his mind. Love was her voice, always. No matter who he slept with, no matter how hard he tried, it was always her voice. That's probably the real reason he joined glee, just so he could hear the sound again. Joining glee had been the best and worst decision of his entire life. For the same reasons.

It had taken him around three weeks to notice how in love with Rachel Berry he really was. He watched her for a while, trying to pretend that he was just confused. It was just her voice, and nothing more that made her appealing to him. Then he noticed how she looked at Finn, and there was no denying the truth. He was totally in love with her, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact.

That's when he decided to kiss her, or rather, get her to kiss him. She did it effortlessly, and he thought it might be because she felt the same way about him. He had opened himself up to a girl for the first time in his entire life. No matter what he would say, the week he spent with Rachel Berry had been the best week of his entire life.

She'd broken up with him, for Finn. Everything he had done for her, and she still found Finn to be her Prince Charming. She thought he wanted Quinn, of all people. Quinn was the mother of his child, not that Rachel had ever known that, but it was true regardless. Quinn was a mistake, one of his very worst. Rachel was everything to him that Quinn wasn't.

A few weeks later Rachel kissed him. It was right after they filmed the mattress commercial that would doom Mr. Schuester's ability to take his group to sectionals. She had pulled him outside, the winter wind chilling her, and without warning pressed her lips to his. Like she didn't have a care in the world. They gave each other a second chance, and they were both happier for it.

But, none of that matters anymore.

"_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why,_

_And let me know what you find"_

The next two weeks would be spent in pure bliss for both Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. When she looked back on them, Rachel decided that those few weeks had been the best weeks she would ever know.

Noah was there for her. He was kind, and caring, and he always put her first. He didn't seem to mind that she rambled on about useless facts, or that she always messed with the radio in his ancient Chevy truck. None of that stuff mattered to him at all, and she would never get the chance to know why that was.

Those few weeks were probably the worst for the glee club. They had been abandoned to sail their ship alone. What was even more worrisome, was that Rachel didn't even care that much. It just didn't matter to her anymore; she had found something much more important to fill her heart for that time period, and she wouldn't trade him for the world.

It was a Thursday when everything in her world seemed to start falling apart. She watched Noah race to Quinn as she slipped in the rehearsal room, and that's when a sickening feeling entered her stomach. She tried to herself that it couldn't be true-- that this wasn't Noah. Except it was, it was the Noah from a few months ago. The Noah Puckerman who had lived his life without Rachel.

She would always ask why this had happened, and why she could never find it in her heart to forgive him. Finn would tell her it was because he had broken her heart. Which he had; he had lied to her, and then when the truth came out, went running to Quinn.

Nothing could ever top the misery that Rachel would experience. Nothing else would ever hurt her as much as Noah Puckerman's betrayal.

"_I could stand up and sing you a song,_

_But I don't wanna' have to go that far._

_And I, I've got you down,_

_I know you by heart,_

_And you don't even know where I start"_

He always thought that the truth would come out. He had foolishly hoped that Rachel would somehow find it within herself to forgive him. How wrong he had been to think that at all. It became very clear that she would never forgive him, not after this.

If he deserved to be heartbroken, he decided that the reason he was most heartbroken was that she never once asked him for his side of the story. He knew everything there was to know about her. He knew her favorite month, and that she couldn't whistle. But, when it came down to the tough stuff, she didn't know anything at all about him.

He attributed that fact to him being more attached than she was. She was probably always looking for an escape, for some reason to let him go. Some reason to go and be with perfect Finn, and he had finally given her a perfectly good reason. That's exactly what she did, she ran to perfect Finn's warm arms.

The thing that hurt him most wasn't that he wouldn't get to kiss her anymore, or that she wouldn't talk to him, but the notion that he would never hear her voice sing for just him ever again. He wasn't worth a song from her anymore, because after all the drama that had gone down, he just didn't matter to her anymore.

And he wasn't sure if he ever had.

"_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,_

_Talk to the man who put you here,_

_And don't wait for the sky to clear"_

Rachel knew that no one would ever mean as much to her as he had, but she had to move on. He had proved that forgetting her was the easiest thing he had ever done, so she strove to do the exact same. She threw herself back into preparing herself for her famous destiny, trying to convince herself that she never thought of him. Even though she did. All the time.

That's when Finn had kissed her. It was the day after they had shown Mr. Schuester their trophy from sectionals. Finn had pulled her into the hallway and placed his lips on hers. She let him, once again, because she didn't care anymore. It was nice, to have someone _want_ to kiss her again. She had missed that feeling.

They had decided to date more out of convenience than actual concrete feelings. They had both been betrayed, and they built their connection out of pain, and pretended that they meant something to each other. Finn was a perfect gentleman, he opened doors for her, and always complimented her outfits. Rachel began forcing herself to believe that he meant more than Noah did, and for a while it worked.

That was, until Quinn had gone into labor. Somehow, both she and Finn found themselves at the hospital, standing in front of all the other glee kids, and a very panicked Noah. She couldn't bear to look at him for most of the night. Finn wasn't much help, all he did was ask about Quinn, because he was still in love with her. Rachel didn't mind that so much, because her heart lay elsewhere also.

Noah had entered the waiting room to tell them all that the baby girl, Drizzle Grace Fabray had entered the world just a few short moments ago. Rachel pretended to ignore the tears in Finn's eyes as he head the baby name he had picked out for Quinn's baby. She also ignored the way Noah looked at her all night, as if he had something he needed to say to her.

She just didn't want to hear it anymore.

"_I've watched you so long,_

_Screamed your name,_

_I don't know what else I can say"_

Noah watched Rachel that entire night, hoping that she'd look at him. She didn't want to look at him, and he knew that. She just wanted to forget he had ever existed, because it was too painful for her to see him standing there, a new father.

He wanted to grab her and tell her the truth. That Quinn was in love with Finn, and that's why she had named her baby the name he'd chosen. That he had no feelings for Quinn what so ever. That really, Quinn didn't matter to him, not like she had. But he didn't, he just watched her leave with Finn, not knowing what more he could do.

"_But I'll leave my window open,_

'_Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games._

_Just know I'm right here hopin',_

_That you'll come in with the rain"_

Her voice faded out in the large auditorium as she looked out at the empty seats looming in front of her. She let her tears roll down her face, letting his face enter her mind willingly, and all the memories that she had tried blocking to wash over her. She could see his smile, and the way he kissed her in the rain. She could still feel his heart beat against her when she leaned her head on his chest.

He watched the tears race down her cheeks, wishing he had the strength to reach out and let her know that he was there. That every thing could go back to what it once was, but he couldn't, because nothing would ever go back to the way it once was. He couldn't promise her anything anymore, because he didn't have that right anymore.

His eyes followed her as she jumped off the stool, a small piece of paper slipped from her fingers. She didn't seem to notice as she walked out of the empty room, the door echoing from where it closed, and he moved to the stage. He picked up the small piece of paper, and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. _I loved you too, Berry._"


End file.
